If these hills could talk 2: Invasion
by Degenerate X
Summary: With everyone else being lost in the previous encounter,Troy and Ryan must fight their way through a monster infested city,relying only on each other for support.Meanwhile Gabriella's fighting her own battle when... CHAPTER 8 NOW UP!
1. Welcome to hell

Let the two man crusade begin...

_"You ready drama king?" He asked._

_"You know it basketball boy." Ryan said as they entered the city._

"Troy wait." Ryan suddenly stopped.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Well...what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"We're gonna fight." Troy said.

"Yeah but just us?" Ryan asked.

Troy nodded.

"But there are like...hundreds of those things." Ryan said.

"Nah, not a hundred, more like a thousand." He replied.

"So we're just gonna go in there, just us, guns a blazing, and just fight?" Ryan asked.

"That's the plan." Troy clamly replied.

"But what if we die." He asked.

Troy narrowed his eyes,"It's not so bad." He whispered.

Ryan's eyes grew huge.

"But what about wepons?" He asked.

Troy drew the gun Chey had given him and cocked it.

"But what about me?" He asked.

Troy tossed him the gun,"Here, knock yourself out."

"But I don't know how..." Ryan started, but Troy cut him off, "No seriously, knock yourself out, your bugging the crap outta me."

Ryan looked down.

"What if we can't stop them?" Ryan asked.

"Then we die." Troy causally replied.

"Do you think this is a game or something?" Ryan asked, growing tired of Troy's attitude.

"Do you having your friends killed because of you is a game, do you think sending the love of your life away with a complete stranger is a game?" Troy asked.

Ryan looked down again.

"I certainly know that having you sister die in your arms is'nt a game." He quietly replied.

Troy sighed,"Look if you don't want to do this, you can go back."

"No, I'm staying." Ryan said.

"Good, then lets do this." He said.

The two slowly walked into the dark city.

It looked like something straight out of a Resident Evil(don't own) game.

There were cars crashed into walls, poles, each other, buildings were splattered with blood, some of which were smoking, or had demonic symbols or messages writen on them.

And the body count was horrible, their were bodies every where, some of which we're burnt, some hanging from light post, some laying in the road, some handing from building windows, some of which were small children.

"I...I don't know if I can do this." Ryan said, looking down.

"Ryan I need you to keep your head, if you go freaking out on me now, we're gonna end up like them." Troy guestured towards a few bodies.

Ryan nodded slowly.

"Ok, they could be any where, so keep you eyes peeled." Troy whispered, looking around.

"Maybe we should make like...camp or something." Ryan said.

"Your right, but these building are probably filled with monsters." Troy said.

"Wel we need to go some where." Ryan said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to clear a building out." Troy said.

Ryan nodded.

"Their probably watching us right now so be careful of what you do." Troy warned, slowly approaching a abandoned old motel.

They catiously approched it.

"Ok Ryan, stay behind me." Troy said.

"No no, I'll be fine." Ryan said.

"Listen damn it, I've lost to many friends because of my stupidity, I'm not losing you, now you listen to me and you'll be fine." Troy said in a firm tone.

"And what if I don't?" Ryan asked.

"Then you'll be on your own." Troy said.

Ryan gulped.

The carefully walked through the lobby, their were a few bodies, but nothing unbearable.

"God, I hate this, I just want to go home." Ryan said.

Troy chuckled.

"Their probably sitting in your living room, eating you food right now." He said grimly.

Ryan looked down knowing it to probably be the truth.

"Ok, we need to find a room with a view, and an easy escape route in cast they try to barricade us inside." Troy said as they checked the rooms.

"How about in here, look, two beds, air still works, a radio, and a window with a dumpster under it." He said, checking the room.

"I guess that'll do for now." He said.

"Yeah it's getting dark anyway." Ryan said, yawning.

"It's 3:15 p.m." Troy said checking his watch.

"Oh, must be the environment then." Ryan said, sitting on the edge if the bed and taking his shoe off.

"Here." Troy said, tossing him a wet towel.

"What this for?" Ryan asked.

"Clean your cuts, we don't have any bandages, just tear it up." He said.

Ryan nodded, wincing at the sting of the deep gash on his arm.

"If you want to sleep, I'll watch your back, I'm gonna see if I can get a signal." He said, folling around with his cellphone.

Ryan nodded sleepily.

"Thanks Troy." He said.

"No problem." Troy replied.

In a matter of seconds Ryan was sound asleep from sher exhaustion.

They had lost everything, their familys most likely, Ryan for sure, their friends, their homes, possibly their lives, Troy just felt like crying, like buring his face in Gabriela's shoulder and crying, just cry it all away, but Gabriella was'nt here, the only thing here was death, murder, and chaos.

Troy felt like sleeping just like Ryan, being emotionally and physically drained, but he had to stay awake, for Ryan.

He sat down in front of the door, which he had barracaded with aything that was'nt bolted down.

He checked his watch, 3:16.

"...for God so loved the world..." He said in a dark tone.

_Camera zooms to the outside of the hotel._

_Shows a dark figure approach it, gun in hand._

_He chuckles a little._

_"Jupiter...get your ass over here...we've got two live one's." He said into a walkie talkie, in a very raspy voice..._

Well part two has arrived, good to know I'll be balancing this out with school seeing how it's starting again in 2 and 1/2 weeks. :( But as long as you people review I think I can do it...(hint hint)


	2. AN

The only reason the fics rated T right now is because I don't think anyone saw it when it was under M, so yeah, this is part 2, I've got the next three chapters already written up, but I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews per chapter, so still waiting on those four from the first chapter, I get those, you get chapter 2.


	3. Cover up

Well gotta cover Gabriella's little adventure, so this chapter's all Gabriella based, it also explains how the presidents dealing with the crisis, can you say,** cover up**?

Gabriella sat quietly curled up in a little ball next to Chey as he drove along the empty roads.

"You umm, you ok?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"You want a cigarette?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"You uhhh, you like...porn?" He asked, pulling out a magazine.

"NO, I DON'T WANT FOOD, DRINKS, DRUGS, OR DIRTY MAGAZINES!" She scremed.

"Well got-damn, I'm just tryin to help." He said.

"Sum bitch." He said, lighting up his own cigarette.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, begining to cry.

"Ohhh, got-damn it, don't start crying." He said.

"I..I'm sorry." She said.

"Look we're almost here anyway." He said.

She nodded a little as they approached a military roadblock.

"FREEZE!" A soldier screamed, aiming a M16(and automatic gun, go type it into Google images) at them.

Gabriella yelped and jumped under the dash board.

"Hold your fuckin fire." Chey said as it were nothing.

"Exit the vehicle, and drop any wepons." The soldier ordered, a few others coming out of large tent.

"Yeah, don't got any." He said, stepping out of the truck.

"Put you hands where I can see them." The soldier ordered.

"Look, I don't have any guns, I'm not a monster, I'm only trying to get out of this town." He said.

"That's fine, but we're gonna have to check your truck." He said.

"Be my guest, nothing but porn, beer, guns, and a mexican chick." He said.

"Excuse me?" The soldier asked.

"You heard me." He said.

The soldier approached the truck slowly.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" Gabriella screamed as he found her and raised his gun.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, are you ok, did he kidnap you?" The soldier asked.

"No no, he saved me." She said as he helped her out of the truck.

"So are we clear, can I go now?" Chey asked.

"Yer sir, all clear...OPEN THE GATE!" The soldier ordered the other guards.

"Hey, can she like...stay with ya'll?" He asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause I'm going back and fightin." Chey causually said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Sir, we cannot turn down a civilian in need, but we cannot allow you to go back after you have approached these gates and we're cleared for exit." The soldier said.

"Ohhh that's funny, so let me get this staright, ya'll can't let me go back, cause I might die, right?" He asked.

"Exactly." The soldier said.

"And if I go, you'll shoot me?" Chey asked.

The soldiers looked at each other, a loss of words evident.

"Take care Gabriella." Chey said, climbing in the truck.

"SIR, you CANNOT go back." The soldier firmly said.

"Yeah yeah, ok G.I Joe, take care of her." Chey said, pulling away.

"BE CAREFULL CHEY, THANK YOU." Gabriella called as he shoot the peace sign.

"Damn that guy was good." A soldier said.

"So, Gabriella was it, we have a tent right here you can stay in, as for getting into Texas, parts of it have already been evacuated, same for Arizona, Colarado, and a very tiny portion of Oklahoma, New Mexico is completly gone, and Texas is getting pretty grim, most of it has been over run." The soldier said.

"Listen, I want full coverage..who the hell is this?" A man in a suit asked, approaching the soldier and Gabriella.

"A civilian sir, their was another, but he turned and went back."

"No matter, he's probably alreay dead, as for her, please stay in that tent, do not ask questions, do not go into any other tent, please follow orders, we're talking a risk just keeping you here." He said.

She nodded slowly.

"And I'll warn you only once, if you disobey any orders, it'll stand ground for your immedient...execution." He said.

Her eyes grew huge as he nodded at the soldier and they walked into another tent.

Gabriella had a feeling she was in the middle of some thing big...something terrible.


	4. Waste of my time

I sort of think that writing this is a waste of my time. I stay up all night and write these chapter, only to get one review? When other stories get 500 reviws for a 5000 word fic? Well I'm tired of only 1 review per week, so untill someone other than ChaylorFnficPrincess(the most loyal reviewer ever, thanks for the reviews) reviews, consider this fic hereby canceled.


	5. Alive and well

Oh you people are like a breath of fresh air. Their are those reviews, sorry for going off like that, but this 1 review thing was getting kind of old, I even tried to cut down the cussing and gore just so more people will be drawn to this fic, well after all those reviews from myamazing(late, but amazing) readers, this fic isgoing strong.Thanks for reviwing. Ok(back to the fic), each chapter jumps back and forth from Troy and Ryan in the city to Gabriella at the military base, so this chapter jumps back to Troy and Ryan.

Two hours had passed since Troy and Ryan arrived in the city, Ryan was still sleeping and Troy was still keeping guard.

Troy looked at the window which he had covered with the shower curtain, he was trying to remain as well hidden as possble, but he was sure something had seen him.

He walked to the window and carefully peeped out, nothing could be seen, but if there was one thing the desert taught him, it was don't trust your eyes.

He looked over at Ryan who was sleeping, he really could'nt say peacefully, because he highly doubted he, Ryan, or Gabriella would ever be able to close their eyes again without seeing those images of death, chaos, and destruction, the broken, bodies of their friends and family, and the horrific faces of what is yet to come.

Troy checked his watch, 5:37 p.m.

Maybe he should wake Ryan, but what was the point, they we're in no real hurry, they had days to clear this city out...unless...

"Trooooy." A dark voice called from behind the door.(dum dum dum)

Troy jumped up and grabbed the gun, shaking Ryan.

"Ugh...T..Troy, what's..." He started, but Troy covered his mouth.

"Shhh."

Ryan nodded and jumped up.

"Troy." Another voice whispered from behind the window.

"Oh crap, they've got us surrounded." Ryan said.

"I think not." Troy said, turning around and shoting the shower curtain, drawing a scream, and a thud.

The other monsters began to pound on the door.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"You know how to fly?" Troy asked.

"No." Ryan said.

"Well then get to jumping." Troy said, shoving him out of the window.

Ryan screamed all the way down untill he landed in the dumpster beneath him.

"YOU OK?" Troy called.

"Y...yeah." Ryan said rubbing his head.

"Good, MOVE, MOVE NOW!" Troy screamed as the monsters crashed through the door, axe in hand.

Ryan bearly jumped out of the dumpster before Troy landed in it.

"Oh boy, that'll do wonder's for my knee." Troy said, dragging himself out of the dumpster.

"Are you ok, is it broken?" Ryan asked, helping him up.

"No no, I've always had a bad knee, I guess having your dad as your coach has it's disadvantages." Troy said.

"Tell me about it." Ryan said, looking at the dark sky.

_**Flashback**_

_"Good, good, now Sharpay, you take a five minute water break." John Evans told his six year old daughter._

_Ryan and Sharpay were practicing their dance routine, their father was their dance coach._

_"Yes daddy." She smiled, prancing out of the dance room._

_"Ryan?" John slowly turned to his six year old son._

_"Yes sir?" Ryan calmly replied._

_"Don't give me any of your crap, yes sir?" He said, mocking Ryan's voice._

_"Ryan, I want you to look in my eyes, what do you see?" He asked._

_Ryan blinked a few times,"Blue."_

_John back-handed him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground._

_"NO, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE REFLECTION OF A BOY WHO CONSTANLY DISOBEYS HIS FATER, AND IS A USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!" He shouted._

_Ryan whimpered as his father drug him to his feet._

_"Look at me, you know why you were born?" He asked._

_Ryan shook his head._

_"Because God hates me, you see, he gave me just what I wanted, a healthy, beautiful, talented, baby girl, but he threw in a useless piece of trash named Ryan Evans, who will forever plauge his sisters life, a worthless, useless, piece of garbage." He said._

_Ryan nodded sadly._

_John struck him again._

_"Your gonna hold your sister down all her life, I only regret that I helped in the creation of such a useless piece of crap like you." He spat, shoving Ryan down and walking to the door._

_Sharpay came prancing in._

_"So daddy, what do we do now?" She asked._

_"Well princess, I figured we could go get ice cream since your my perfect little angel." He smiled, kissing her forehead._

_"Thank you daddy." She smiled back as he picked her up and carried her out of the room._

_"Daddy, can Ryan come?" She asked._

_"Oh princess, Ryan's gonna stay and work on his routine, you see Ryan can't be as good as you, so he needs extra practice." He said._

_"Oh, ok." She said, oblivious to what was really going on._

_John carried her out of the dance room, flipping the lights out, leaving Ryan in the complete dark, he was to little to reach the switch, and the door was locked, Ryan was left in the dark for hours, his mother to busy with her diamonds and money to hear the cries of her son._

_"Ryan..._RYAN!" Troy shouted, suddenly snapping Ryan back to reality.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to move." Troy said.

Ryan nodded slowly as Troy drug him through the alleyway.

A monster spotted them from the opposite end and called for the others, chasing after them.

"Troy where are we going?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, I've never been here, I think this is downtown." Troy said.

"Well go somewhere!" Ryan said as the monsters closed in on them.

"THERE!" Troy exclamied.

They rushed into a hardware store, the monsters close beind.

I do belive you people know what do do at this point...REVIEW!


	6. Home Improvement

Yeah, I don't really have time to spell check and all that my parents r beings dicks and yelling at me 2 go to bed so I'll just correct and repost 2morrow.

They rushed into a hardware store, the monsters close beind.

"WHERE DO WE GO?" Ryan shouted as he and Troy rushed through the hardware store.

"Just run!" Troy said.

The monster were in the store now.

Troy and Ryan raced behind a empty shelf.

"Shhh." Troy whispered peeping through a crack.

"I think their..." Ryan never finished, a monster appearing right in front of the hole caused Troy to shove his hand over Ryan's mouth.

The monster looked around slowly, Troy and Ryan both held their breath, seeing how quiet it was in the store.

Troy held the trembling Ryan tightly by the mouth as the monster slowly stepped through the store.

_Shows beads of sweat begining to form on Ryan's forhead._

_Shows the monster intensly looking for Troy and Ryan, Troy to busy watching to notice the bead of sweat slowly making it's way down Ryan forehead._

_Ryan's hand is pinned under Troy's leg and his other is stuck under the shelf, if he pulls it free, the monster will hear them._

_Ryan's eyes grow huge as he tries to alert Troy about the drop about to slid of the tip of his nose._

_But Troy on shhs him as Ryan trys desperatly to stop the drop, but nothing will work._

_Ryan squezzes his eyes shut as the drop is hanging of the end of his nose, the monster right in front of them._

_Ryan's eyes are squeezed shut as the drop falls from his nose._

_Ryan's heart nearly stopped as the drop fell to the floor._

_Nothing...no splash, nothing._

_Ryan's eyes shot open only to find a hand outstretched, the drop of sweat in the middle of it._

Ryan sighed into Troy's hand, Troy looked over at him, Ryan nodded in thanks as Troy stared at him confused.

Ryan guestured towards the hand, Troy looked at it, his eyes grew huge, he looked up and...

"AHHHHHHH!" A monster screamed, smashing the shelfs in front of Troy and Ryan with an axe, Troy shoved Ryan to the right and jumped to the left.

More monsters began to pour into the store, all of which went straight for Troy.

"TROY!" Ryan shouted, as the monster they were hiding from brought the axe down near his head, Ryan kicked him and the knee and scurried away.

"JUST RUN, DON'T STOP!" Troy ordered, running from the monsters himself.

Ryan jumped over the counter, narrowly missing the axe as the monster continued to chase him.

Troy had a total of six monsters chasing him, all had an axe, knife, chain, or gun in hand.

Ryan slung a brick at the monster, hitting him in the head, not even slowing him down.

Troy ran up to a shelf, the monsters had him boxed in, but he ran and jumped on the third shelf, and did a backflip over all six of the monsters.

They all looked at each other confused as Troy landed behind them and smirked, they turned around only to have Troy throw an uncountable number of rights and lefts(punches).

"NO, NO, GET THE HELL UP!" Troy shouted, dragging a monster up and tossing him over a table with saws displayed on it.

The other monsters began to stir, but Troy was all to read.

"Ohhh, and you." He said, kicking a monster in the face, "Your moms a hoe!" He said, swinging a hoe at the monsters face, killing him instantly.

He made quick work of the rest while Ryan was still being chased by the last monster.

Troy darted off looking for Ryan now.

"RYAN!" He shouted.

"TROY!" Ryan shouted, pinned at the end of the store, the monster toying with him. axe in hand.

Ryan slumped up against the wall, fear consuming him, he did'nt know what to do, the last time he was in a situation, he had nothing but rage in mind and heart, but this time, he was trapped.

_"Oh you freaking kidding me!" _A voice in Ryan's head shouted.

"S...Shar...no no, not again!" He shouted, grabbing his head, the monster backed up confused with Ryan's actions.

It watched in delight as Ryan struggled with the voice in his mind.

"Ryan, you made it all this way just to give up?" She asked.

"I...I'm trying." Ryan said.

"No your not." She said, her tone almost playfull.

"Ye..yes I am." He said.

"Well then check behind you." She said.

The monster had, had his fill, he raised the axe high above his head.

Ryan checked behind him, their was a nail gun, Ryan quickly grabbed it and aimed it in front of the monster and pulled the trigger over and over, untill it stopped shoting, even after.

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and continued to pull the trigger over and over untill someone stopped him.

"RYAN, RYAN, it's ok, you got him, are you ok?" Troy asked.

Ryan looked around stunned.

"T...Troy...Sharpay told me to do it, she's haunting me Troy, she told me she would, and she is." Ryan said, eyes full of tears.

**Deleted/Alternate Scene from If these Hills could Talk!**(these will pop up throught this fic, so keep your eyes peeled, if you need and eye peeling device you can acquire one from the concession stand)(j/k)

_**Sharpay's death.**_

_Ryan could'nt take, he picked her up and pulled her in a tight hug and cried in her shoulder as hard as he could._

_"Don't cry...Ryan...I...love...you." She whispered, her eyes closing gently, her rythmatic breathing stopped._

_"Shar." Ryan whispered._

_Suddenly Sharpay inhaled a deep breath ._

_"Shar...Oh my God, just stat calm, your gonna be ok." Ryan said._

_"R...Ryan?" She said._

_"Yes?" Ryan asked._

_"Ryan, I need to tell you something." She whispered._

_"Anything." He said._

_"For letting me die..." She said._

_"Yes?" Ryan asked._

_"I'M GONNA HAUNT THE SHIT RIGHT OUTTA YOU!" She shouted._

_Her head fell back, her breathing stopped once more, this time for good._

_Sharpay died in Ryan's arms._

**End Deleted/Alternate Scene.**

Ryan looked at the monster who was pinned to the wall, nails through his arms, face, eye, and throat.

He shivered a little and walked away.

"Ryan, look, we need to stay together, if anything happens to you...I don't know what I'll do, I can't do this alone." Troy said.

"Yeah you can." Ryan laughed,"I'm only slowing you down, your unstoppable."

"It's not that, I'm scared, I could'nt make it through this city alone." Troy said.

"And neither could I, the only reason I said I'd come fight was because you were going." Ryan said.

Troy smiled weakly, "So we both found a false sense of pretection in each other."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ryan said.

"Just like kindergarten." He said, thinking back to Gabriella.

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine let's go." Troy said.

They both turned and never saw the dark flash pass behind them...

Don't forget to review, that little review or I delete rule, yeah...it's still in effect, and it will be through the entire story.


	7. 24 hours

Gabriella sat on her cot, their was nothing to do, no T.V, not that she was interested in television right now, but she would like to know what the presidents gonna do about this.

She did have food and a fan, so she was'nt about to complain.

"Hey." A voice called.

She looked up only to find the soldier from earlier.

"Hi." She smiled weakly.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." He said, handing her a tray.

"Thank you." She said, taking it.

"So Gabriella is it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That's a very beatiful name, as a matter of fact, it's my baby girls name." He said.

"Ohhh, you have a daughter, but your so young." She said.

"That's what everybody says, I'm twenty four, I'm not that young." He said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Look, Gabriella, I'm sorry about the whole lockdown thing, It's not really up to me, but we can't turn you down, and here is better than there." He guestured towards the city.

She nodded sadly.

"Im sorry about you boy friend." He said.

"How'd you know about Troy?" She asked.

"I thought his name was Chey." He said.

"Oh, that was just my friend." She said.

"Oh, sorry, so Troy, is he...uhhh, you know..." He asked, not wanting to straight up say.

"I don't even know, he stayed in the city to fight with my other friend." She said.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I don't even know if he's ok." She said, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

The soldier checked the tent entrance.

"Well I'm gonna go, oh no, looks like I dropped my phone, oh well I hope no one tries to use it to contact a loved one." He said, winking and walking out of the tent.

Gabriella slowly reached out and took the phone.

She stared at it, and slowly dialed Troy's number.

She shoved the phone to ear her hand trembling terribly.

_Cut's back to the hardware store._

Troy and Ryan we're at the door of the hardware store when Troy stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned slowly.

"What?" Ryan whispered.

"Shhh."

He raised the gun and shot at nothing.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly a monster darted from around the shelf, the second it did, a stack of 2x4's came crashing down on him, impaling him countless times.

"How the hell you do that?" Ryan asked.

Troy looked at Ryan,"Hold on, I got a call."

"What?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly Troy's cellphone began to ring.

"Ok, this is just getting scary, what is going on with you?" Ryan asked.

Troy pulled his phone out and answed it.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"T...Troy?" a familiar voice on the other line said.

"Gabbi?" Troy said.

"Oh my God." Ryan smiled.

"Troy, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes angel, Ryan and me are doing just fine, in fact we have'nt even seen one monster." Troy lied, not wanting to upset her.

"Oh that's good, I'm at this military base, I'm perfectly safe here." She said.

"That's great, just stay there, they'll protect you." He said.

"I'll be ok, just promise me, you'll be ok." She said.

Troy hesitated for a minute,"You know I'll try my best."

"Troy please." She pleaded.

Troy narrowed his eyes,"We're gonna make it, all of us, I promise."

"Thank you Troy, I love you, so much." She said.

"I love you too baby." He said, near tears.

"I don't want to waste all of your battery, so I'm gonna go, I'll call yoiu again real soon, I promise." She said.

"Ok, stay with the military, they'll protect you." He said.

"Ok Troy, bye, I love you, tell Ryan I love him too." She said.

"Ok baby, I love you too, and Gabbi, I'm gonna see you again, real soon." He said.

She smiled and hung the phone up, brushing a few tears away.

She quickly shoved the phone under her pillow, not wanting to cause any trouble...or get killed.

Suddenly the man in the black suit from earlier barged in her tent.

"Hello." She said.

"Yes, look, I need to know, your friend from earlier, what was his name?"

"Well we called him Chey." She said.

"We, who's we?" He asked.

"My other friend and my boyfriend." She said.

"Ah, yes, sorry about your loss." He said.

"Oh, their alive, their in the city." She said.

"WHAT?" He asked.

She jumped at his tone,"They refused to leave, they stayed to fight."

"Damn." He said under his breath.

"Names?" He asked.

"Troy Bolton, and Ryan Evans, I'm Gabriella Montez." She said.

"Ok, that's all I need." He smirked.

Gabriella watched as he walked out of the tent, his hands tucked behind his back.

He walked into the main tent.

"Sir, are you sure we have to try this now?" A scientist asked, a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, if we don't then when will we?" He asked.

"You think that American soldiers stuck in some sand trap would take to kindly to a ten foot man crushing their skulls." He said.

"Yes sir, Iraq or Afghanistan would be to difficult to try this." He said.

"Exactly, and we can't exactly wait for another crisis this big to happen again." He said.

"Sir, signs are stable." A scientist said, walking into the tent.

"Perfect, then set it for exactly twenty four hours." He said.

The scientist nodded.

"I have two names, go to add programs, hunt and destroy." He said.

"Yes sir, names?" He asked.

"Troy Bolton, and Ryan Evans, if they lived in New Mexico, we can probably generate images of them." He said.

The scientist scribbled the names down

Meanwhile Gabriella sat in her tent and sipped the bottled water the soldier brought her, clueless as to what was about to take place...


	8. Break me off a piece

Ok, don't forget to review, I want at least 6 reviews per chapters now.

Troy and Ryan slowly stepped out of the hardware store.

"So is Gabriella ok?" Ryan asked.

"She's fine, she...she said to tell you she loved you." Troy said.

Ryan felt a lump begin to grow in his throat.

"O...oh." He choked out.

They continued to walk, keeping an eyes out for monsters.

"We really need to find some help, everyone can't be dead." Ryan said.

"I'm sure there are some survivor groups out there, but we probably won't find them." He said.

Ryan sighed.

"Hey, look at that." Ryan said, pointing at an old office building.

"Hmm, let's go check it out, maybe we can find a gun or something." Troy nodded.

They cautiously approached and entered the building.

"It looks empty." Ryan said.

There was a body with the back ripped open sprawled across the front desk.

Troy slowly checked the lobby.

"Well it looks empty, I guess we could go." Troy said.

"Hey look, a baseball bat." Ryan smiled.

Suddenly a foot smashed in the back of Troy's head, knocking him down.

Ryan never got to raise the back, a seven foot tall monster tackled him to the ground.

"T..TROY!" Ryan shouted, but Troy was out.

The monster swung viciously at Ryan's face, striking him repeatedly.

Ryan kneed him in the stomach and tried to grabthe bat, but the monster tossed him over the desk.

The second Ryan pulled himself up, the monster grabbed his throat.

He raised him off his feet and tossed him as hard as he could into a candy machine.

Ryan colapsed on the floor in a puddle of glass, blood, and candy bars.

He looked at the monster who was stomping towards him.

Ryan incoherantly grabbed a candy bar and raised it as if it would stop the monster.

It actually chuckled at Ryan's attempt.

Single tear rolled down Ryan's cheek as the monster drug him to his feet.

It raised a fist to crush his face, it pulled it back but suddenly stopped, he shoved Ryan aside and dropped his fist.

Ryan looked up, to see the monster mesmorizing over a Kit-Kat bar.

"No way." He whispered.

He reached out and picked one up.

"You...you want the chocolate?" He asked.

The monster looked down at the candy in amazement.

"Here, you can have it if you'll help me." Ryan said.

The monster drug Ryan to his feet and dusted a little glass off him.

"You...you'll me me...forever?" Ryan asked.

The monster shook his head violently.

"H..here." Ryan said, handing him the candy bar.

The monster snatched it and ate it whole, wrapper and all.

Ryan grabbed as many as he could and stuffed Kit-Kat's in his pockets.

"So, everytime you help us, you get a Kit-Kat, ok?" Ryan asked.

The monster nodded.

"Here." Ryan said, handing him an unwrapped Kit-Kat,

The monster scarfed it down.

"Oh crap, Troy!" Ryan said, rushing up to him.

"Come on Troy, wake up." Ryan said, shaking him.

Troy cracked his eyesopen, only to find the monster and Ryan hovering over him.

Troy shoved Ryan to the side and kicked the monster in the mouth.

"TROY NO!" Ryan shouted.

Troy went to kick him again, but Ryan grabbed his arm.

"NO, NO, HE'S NOT BAD!" Ryan shouted.

"HE JUST NEARLTY SPLIT MY SKULL!" Troy shouted back.

"Wait, just...watch this." Ryan said.

"Hey, go break the door down."

The monster nodded and ran into the door, crashing through it.

"What in the hell?" Troy asked.

"He'll do anything for a Kit-Kat." Ryan said, handing him one.

"Is this a joke?" Troy asked.

"Bite your thumb off." Ryan ordered.

The monster ripped his thumb off and handed it to Troy.

"Good job." Ryan said, handing him another Kit-Kat.

"Wow.'' Was all Troy could said.

"I know, it's like our own monster." Ryan said.

"No, it's not,_ like_, our own monster, it, _is_, our own monster." Troy said.

Ryan looked dowm and thought for a second.

"Wait...what?" Hr asked.

"Nevermind." Troy said, walkiking out of the building.

"Wait, Troy, just...say it one more time." Ryan called, chasing after.

"Come on." Ryan said to the monster.

"I got a idea." Ryan said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"We can call our monster Kit-Kat, is'nt that cool?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know what else's cool?" Troy asked.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"The seventy really pissed off monsters behind you about to kick our asses." Troy said...

Yeah, the monsters are actually there, that was sort of a cliffie...


	9. AN: Reviews for Chapter 8

Ok, sorry, I forgot that I replaced chapter 8 and everyone had already reviewed, so here's the spot to review chapter 8.


	10. It has begun

I'm really looking to finish off all my fics by the end of the year, so alot of my older fics or ones I have'nt updated for a while we be getting updated and wrapped up over the next few weeks, including this one, The Devil Himself, N'fected, See No Evil 2, and I'n gonna really get to work on Darkness Falls 2, that'll a few easier ones that I can finish in no time, but since October's almost over, I'm wrapping up all my horror stories.

Gabriella lay restless on her cot, shifting under the cool wind of the fan in front of her.

"I wish I could go to sleep...or wake up from this nightmare." She said.

Suddenly she heard rustling from the front of her tent.

"Hello." She called, sitting up.

It was dark out now, so who knew what it could be, were any of the soldiers looking over? Was this a monster come to finish the job it started in that desert?

She stood up and slowly walked to the end of the tent, stopping in front of the entrance flap.

"Hello?" She called.

Nothing.

She slowly opened the flap...no one was outside.

"That weir..." She began, but suddenly something tackled her to the ground.

"AHHHH, HELP HELP PLEASE!" She screamed, but suddenly she realized that this wasn't a person...it was an amimal...a dog to be specific.

"Oh my gosh...Scout...oh how did I forget my Scouty." She said, hugging the dog.

Suddenly seven soldiers rushed into her tent.

"WHAT?" One of them shouted.

"I'm so sorry, my dog, we lost him out in the desert when we were out there, he came back and I thought he was a monster, I'm sorry." She said.

All the soldiers sighed.

"It's quite alright, we thought we had a situation." One of them said.

Six of them left but one of them stayed.

"So...your dog?" He asked.

"Yes, we forgot him on the way back, but he came back for me." She said.

"That's great." The soldier smiled, rubbing the dogs head.

"Hey, I'm about to go to a routine check outside, you wanna sneak out with me?" He asked.

"Well...I really wanna get out of this tent and streach my legs." She said.

"Well then be really quiet and follow me, but be careful, there are alot of bushes and trees this way, you can get lost pretty easily." He said.

"Ok." She said.

They quietly slipped out of the tent together, then dog following close behind.

"You see this is what I do, I make sure no bodies hiding out here, but nobody ever makes it this far." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mutants, monster, freaks, whatever you call then." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"You know I never got your name."

"Jonathan." He said, but my friends call me John.

"Oh, that's a nice name." She said.

"So your a soldier?" She asked.

"A marine..._the_ marine." He said.(Think about it...a marine...named John...The Marine...the new movie...with John Cena...now you got it chief)

"Ohhh, _the_ marine, I like that." She smiled.

He smirked, but suddenly his pocket fell open, spiling out all of his ammo.

"Crap." He said, bending over and picking up shells(bullets) .

Suddenly Scout began to bark wildly, he ran off towards a patch of bushes.

"Oh no, Scout come back." Gabriella called rushing after him.

"Keep your voice down Gabriella...Gabriella?" He asked, looking up.

She was gone.

"Oh hell." He said, pulling out his gun.

"Gabriella?" He called.

"Ugh...John." She called, pushing her way through a patch of bushes.

"Gabriella, I'm over here." He said.

"I can't see you." She said.

"Damn it." John said, squinting his eyes trying to search for her in the dark.

"John...I..." But suddenly her voice disappeard.

"Gabriella?" He called.

Sudenly he heard a dog squeal.

"Gabriella, don't play with me girl, just come on out." He said.

He slowly approached a large tree.

"Gabriella, I'm by this big tree, can you see me?" He asked.

But she didn't make a sound.

Suddenly he heard a strange growl.

"Gabriella...Scout?" He asked.

Next he heard a strange bark, followed by a laugh(Yes like the actual Hills Have Eyes, gimme a break, every things been original until this one part).

"Oh shit." He said, cocking his gun.

"JOHN!" He heard Gabriella cry out before something muffled her screams again.

"GABRIELLA!" He shouted.

He could hear rustling coming from a bush, he darted off towards it.

"GABRIELLA!" He shouted.

He could hear a dark chuckling coming from somewhere.

"Where are you Gabriella." He said.

Suddenly he made out a dark figure in the bushes.

"Son of a bitch." He said tossing the gun aside.

He rushed to the bush and tackled a monster to the ground.

"BASTARD!" He shouted, punching it over and over.

"JOHN BEHIND YOU!" Gabriella shouted.

John rolled to the side, a axe smashed into thr other monsters heart killing it instantly.

Gabriella watched on horror as John and the the monster swung it out in the darkness.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, the monster collapsed.

"Thanks, I..." John began, but another gunshot rang through the air.

Gabriella watched in disbelief as John crumpled to the ground.

"That man from earlier." She thought.

She crawled into a bush, praying he wouldn't see her.

He looked around and walked back towards the main tent.

Gabriella watched from the bushes.

He walked into the tent, after a few seconds, he walked back out, accompanied by a few scientist.

"...so with that in mind, let them extermination begin." He said.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, wondering what he meant.

But suddenly she had a pretty good clue.

A ten foot tall man, who walked like a robot came walking out of the tent.

"Oh my god." She whispered as he headed towards the city...


End file.
